Good Girls
by PitsOfPeaches
Summary: "I'll let you in on a secret, Beca." She smirks lightly at me, pulling me closer by the wrists. I think she's about the kiss me, my eyes widen in surprise. At the last second she diverts her path, instead her lips brush my ear. "Good girl's are just bad girls who haven't been caught." Bechloe (Beca and Chloe)
1. Chapter 1

"Beca." I feel someone poke the side of my head, rousing me from my sleep. "Beca." Another poke. I left my head from my desk and blink the grogginess away. I look to my right to see Jesse grinning at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I groan. I look up at the teacher I'm currently suppose to be listening to. God I hate Biology.

"I met someone!" He practically squeals. I flinch slightly at his loudness and the teacher sends us a glare.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Swanson?" Mr. Beale scolds.

"No, sir." Jesse ducks his head as the class giggles. High schoolers.

"I'd appreciate if you could stop flirting with Ms. Mitchell and pay attention." The class giggles more and I roll my eyes. As If.

"Sorry, Sir." He blushes as the teacher continues to explain cells or whatever the hell he was talking about before.

"Asshole." I mutter before my head starts to lower to my desk again. I'm about to try to drift off to sleep again until Jesse pokes my arm.

"Did you hear me?" He whispers. "I said I met someone."

"Heard you." I mumble, turning my head to face him while still keeping it on the desk.

"Don't you want to know who?" He frowns and I shrug. "C'mon Bec. It's your duty as a best friend to be interested in my love life."

"You sound like a teenage girl." He glares and I sigh. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Aubrey Posen." He grins. My eyes widen.

"Aubrey Posen?!" I exclaim.

"Mr. Swanson!" Mr. Beale yells.

"That wasn't even me!" Jesse whines.

"Pay attention." Mr. Beale scolds and I chuckles as Jesse pouts.

"Aubrey? Seriously?" I say a lot quieter. Aubrey Posen is the biggest bitch and quintessential good girl. Along with her red headed friend. Her name escapes me at the moment, but they're both goody two shoes and Aubrey tends to bitch at anyone who doesn't have the same morals as her.

"She's amazing." He sighs.

"Amazingly bitchy." I smirk and he glares at me. "Oh c'mon Jess. She hates me." His eyes drift over my sleeveless shirt, showing off my bare shoulder with my tattoo and then to my ear piercings.

"She just doesn't like the way you dress or your snarky attitude. Or how you don't care about school and how you always have your headphones in and-"

"Everything about me?" I finish and he grins sheepishly. "And for your information, I'm passing all my classes. Except for maybe this one." He has a look of disbelief on his face, but drops it.

"I was thinking I could maybe have you guys hangout and become better friends. I bet you guys wouldn't hate each other as much if you-"

"How serious is this relationship?" I cut him off and he scratches his head nervously.

"Three months." He admits. Holy shit!

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He raises an eyebrow and my thoughts drift to earlier in our conversation. "You guys had to have been dating during the summer! Whatever. I'm still not hanging out with Aubrey." He frowns, but he's cut off by the bell. It's the last class of the day so I quickly stand up. I am so out of here.

"Ms. Mitchell! May I have a word?" Mr. Beale stops my departure and I groan. God damnit!

"Yes?" I ask. He grins kindly, reaching into his desk and pulling out a recent test we took.

"It has come to my attention that you're recent test scores in this class are ranging... A little low." He holds up the test and I cringe as I see the red numbers. 46%. "I've talk to your other teachers and it turns out that you are passing all your other classes. Can I ask why you're having an issue in this one?" I'm about to tell him it's because this class sucks balls and is about exciting as watching paint dry, but think better of it. Mr. Beale is the only teacher that doesn't hate my guts.

"I'm just having an issue with the material I guess. Hard time understanding it." I lie. I could totally pass this class if I actually face a damn.

"That's what I was thinking. I decided it would be best to get you a tutor." He smiles and I nod hesitantly. A tutor? Sounds horrible. I can't tell him I'm failing because his class sucks though. Maybe I'll just pretend to be meeting with a tutor and try to push up my grades a bit. No way I'm meeting with someone a couple times a week to talk about the worst subject ever.

"Sure thing. I'll look into it." I lie again as I head to the door.

"Fantastic, Ms. Mitchell. I've requested that you meet a tutor in the library in about ten minutes." What? Fuck! I didn't even know we had a library. Okay, I just won't show. Maybe the tutor won't complain to Mr. Beale? Maybe I could go there and tell them not to tell him- "It's my daughter." Shit.

"Oh really?" I smile. Pretty sure it looks more like a grimace. "Sounds good. I'll be there." Damnit. His daughter would definitely tell him if I was bailing.

"I'm sure you know her already. She's pretty popular." I nod. I have no fucking idea who she is, but he seems proud of her, so I'm not about to burst his bubble. "She's waiting for you, so I'll just let you go." I smile and head towards the door.

I'm sure I can find a way out of this. I'll just show up and maybe I can coerce her into helping me out of this. Yeah. Maybe she won't be a goody goody and help me bend some rules here. I can just meet her there and talk to her. All I have to do is find out where the hell the library is.

It takes me about twenty minutes to locate the library, and when I finally do find it, I realize I have no clue who the hell I'm looking for. I wander the library aimlessly for another ten minutes, turning into some section that looks like it hasn't been touched in ages. I'm start to leave because I have no fucking clue who my tutor is, and as I turn into a section and-

"Shit!" I curse and my hands shoot up to my eyes. Seriously? In a fucking library! I just walked onto the scene of two girls making out heatedly. God damnit. "I'm sorry!" I turn around, hands still covering my eyes, and start to speed walk away. They should be apologizing to me.

"Wait!" I hear one of them call. Hell no. "Are you Beca Mitchell?" She grabs my elbow and turns me around to face her.

"Yes." I say, confused. My hands are still covering my eyes and I feel her grip my wrists gently. She starts softly tugging my hands down, and normally I'd bitch slap the girl, but something about her touch is comforting. I let her guide my hands down, and I'm met face to face with a beautiful red head. And not just any beautiful red head, Aubrey Posen's red headed best friend. "No way." I don't mean to say it out loud, but she just grins a bit, raising an eyebrow.

Her face is slightly flushed from her make out session and her chest is heaving slightly. She's got a glint in her eye that totally screams 'i just got some!", and it's then that I remember the third person. The red head is standing right in front of me, still gripping my wrists, so I lean a little to the side to get a look behind her.

"Sup, Becs." My mouth drops open as I Stacie Conrad, one if my best friends, laughs and waves at me cheekily.

"Stacie?!" I frown. "What the hell are you doing here?" I'm about to add, 'And making out with Ms. Goody Two Shoes.' but I refrain. Apparently she really isn't, considering she's making out with Stacie Conrad in a library at school.

"I was going to study for my World Civs text, but I saw this hottie sitting by herself, and decided to entertain her for a bit." Stacie smirks and the red head just giggles. She's kind of perky.

"I didn't know you were into that." I say. Stacie shrugs and so does the red head.

"Gender doesn't stop the Hunter from hunting, Becs." Stacie gestures to her lower regions and I roll my eyes.

"Same." The red head nods along. "If you're hot, you're hot." I take a step back to face the red head once more. I stare at her curiously as she grins. "You totally thought I was some goody two shoes, huh?" I nod stupidly as she laughs.

"You and Aubrey Posen.." I trail off, my face scrunching up in confusion.

"Put up a facade. Well Aubrey's actually like that, but I'm a little more.. wild than her. My dad would kill me if word got around I was doing the things I do. " My curiosity increases at the words. Do what she does, huh?

" And what things do you do?" I ask. She smirks lightly before shrugging.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll show you sometime." My cheeks flush a bit, but I maintain my composure. I'm kind of know as a bad ass and this girl is not going to make me anything less.

"Please." I laugh and she smirks more. "I doubt you've done half the things I've done."

"I don't know, Becs. Beale's got quite a record. She doesn't flaunt it for obvious reasons, but she's definitely got a wild side." Stacie adds. She walks forward, standing side by side with the red head. Her eyes drift to Beale's grip on my wrists and she chuckles. "I kind of hate you for ruining our make out sesh, but you can make it up to me with a smoke later, Becs." She starts to walk away, lifting a hand in goodbye.

"Sure thing." I call. My eyes drift to her grip on my wrists as well before drafting back up to her face. I raise an eyebrow and she smirks. Again.

"You looked so surprised." She laughs.

"You're kind of known as a good girl. I didn't really expect to see you getting it on with Stacie Conrad, who's know for bedding half the school, in the school library. " I defend. I shift a bit, moving my hands a bit in sign of her to let go, but she doesn't drop them. Tightens her grip if anything.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Beca." She smirks lightly at me, pulling me closer by the wrists. I think she's about the kiss me, my eyes widen in surprise. At the last second she diverts her path, instead her lips brush my ear. As she starts whispering into my ear, and I can practically her the cheekiness in her voice. "Good girl's are just bad girls who haven't been caught." She pulls away grinning, waiting for my reaction.

I'm stunned for a moment, but quickly pull myself together, smirking. "Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought."

Her grins widens, and she laughs. "Good to know." I smile lightly before she continues. "So Mrs. Bad Ass, are you into the ladies?" She looks genuinely curious, not really all that flirty.

"Nope." I shrug. She looks a bit disappointed before she shrugs.

"You're loss. Women are... Amazing." She actually looks a little start struck and I laugh at her expression.

"I'll keep it in mind." I grin. She grins back.

"Let's go." She says, releasing on wrist, but tugging me by the other.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask. My tutor is probably furious by now.

"To study, duh." She laughs.

"What?" I say, completely confused.

She stops before turning to me incredulously. "My dad told you about our meeting, right?" Her dad? Wait. Something clicks. Stacie saying Beale earlier suddenly comes to mind. No way.

"You're Mr. Beale's daughter?" I ask and she stares at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah. I'm Chloe Beale! You're new tutor."

**A/n: hooray! New story. So this story won't be like super fast paced, I'm probably going to establish a friendship andAthens a relationship. Feel free to drop me a review and whatnot. Good day to you all!**


	2. Deal?

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Pitch Perfect or it's characters. **  
_

_'Where are you?' _

I sigh as I read the text. My father, Bradley Mitchell, worried again. He's a bit of a worrywart. My mother, who I haven't seen since my sixteenth birthday, like a year ago, was always much more lenient. She walked out when I was eight. I've seen her about four times since then, one of them being when she took me to get my tattoos on my sixteenth birthday.

'_School stuff. I'll tell you when I get home.'_

"Beca." Chloe says, taking my attention away from my phone. "C'mon. You gotta focus. No wonder you're failing." She giggles and I roll my eyes.

"It's like five o'clock. Can we be done now?" We've been sitting in this library for over an hour and I'm about to explode out of boredom.

"Okay, so taking the traditional way wasn't the best way to tutor you. What can I do to make this easier for you?" She's scratching her eyebrow and looking at me attentively. Like she actually cares about my answer.

"Make this subject suck less." I reply and she rolls her eyes, grinning slightly.

"I-" She's cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Beca! What are you really doing? You're not with Luke are you?" Bradley Mitchell yells over the phone. Judging by the amused look on Chloe's face she can hear every single word.

"No. I told you, its school stuff. I'm getting tutored." I sigh. I rub my temple as Chloe giggles slightly at me.

"Oh please, Beca. Why would you need a tutor? You could easily pass every class in that school. Stop messing around. " Chloe raises an eyebrow at this and I shrug at her. She frowns slightly before snatching the phone out of my hand.

"Hey-"

"Mr. Mitchell?" Chloe holds up a hand to me, as if that's suppose to stop me from snatching the phone away from her. Which it does. Because I lean back in my seat and cross my arms, pouting slightly. Chloe places the phone on speaker, expecting that he probably won't be yelling anymore.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Chloe Beale. Jonathan Beale's daughter." She grins at me and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Oh! Hello! What are you doing with Beca?" I roll my eyes at his response and Chloe looks like she's about to break into a fit of laughter.

"I'm her tutor."

"Why does Beca need a tutor?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice. God damnit. Why am I always disappointing him?

"That's a good question." Chloe whispers to me so my father won't hear.

"She's not my tutor. Sorry for lying." I blurt before I can stop myself. Chloe looks surprised for a moment. A look of realization spreads across her face, quickly replaced by a look a empathy.

"Then why would you say that?" I panic. God, why would I say that if it wasn't true?

"We were... Embarrassed?" It comes out as more of a question and Chloe punches my arm.

"Beca was embarrassed of people finding out we were hanging out because she has to keep up her bad ass persona. Doesn't want people knowing she hangs out with a good girl." Chloe gives me a look, 'Do you think that worked?', I just shrug.

"Oh. Becs you know you shouldn't be embarrassed about hanging out with good people. I'm glad you're choosing such admirable friends. Not that Jesse, Stacie and Luke aren't great." I can hear the pride oozing out of his voice, the excitement of Chloe and I being friends blotting out any thought about how stupid that all sounded. I hang out with whoever the fuck I want.

"That's what I told her, Mr. Mitchell. I can bring her home right now if you'd like." Chloe offers.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" My eyes widen and a thoughtful look passes over Chloe's face.

"You don't-"

"I'd love to." She cuts me off.

"Sounds great. I'll see you two in a few. Love you Beca!" He hangs up the phones, probably hurrying off to try and put together a half decent meal. Neither of us are much for cooking.

"You don't have to." I explain as I start to pack my stuff up. "I can walk home too. My house is like a ten minute walk."

"Well there's no one at home for me anyways." She shrugs nonchalantly, packing up her stuff as well.

"What?"

"My dad is going to school to get his masters and my mom is on business or something." She says. "So, Beca. What do I get for saving your ass back there?" She changes the subject.

"I'll make you a deal here, Beale." I smirk. "I don't spill the beans about your 'activities' to anyone, and all you have to do is pretend to be my friend for my dad." She grins before holding her hand out.

"Easiest agreement ever." I furrow my brow at that.

"Than I want to add something." I argue, but she shakes her head, grasping my hand quickly and shaking it.

"Too late, Becs." I grin a little at the nickname. "So we're both just helping each other keep up good images for our Dad's?" I nod.

"Let's go." I start to walk out and she follows.

"So Luke. As in Luke tall, blonde hottie you hang out with." She says and I nod. "You guys like an item or something?" I shrug.

"Not really. He's hot and I think he likes me, and he's cool. But we're not in a relationship. We mostly just smoke and drink together." She points to her car and I roll my eyes. "Of course you have some cherry red sports car."

"Sounds like the best of friendships." Chloe ignores my comment as we climb into her car. "What about you and Jesse?" I send her a look of disbelief.

"Uh, no. Jesse's been dating your best friend for like months." Chloe's eyes widen and she turns to me, mouth hanging open. "You didn't know?"

"No! I mean Aubrey said she was dating this guy she wanted to introduce me to, but I didn't know it was Jesse fucking Swanson!" I laugh lightly at her curse. Never thought I'd hear those words come out of Chloe Beale's mouth. "That bitch."

"If it makes you feel any better, I just found out this afternoon." She just shakes her head, starting to drive.

"I cannot believe this." She laughs a bit to herself. "So if Luke's a hottie and into you, why don't you date him?" She brings the conversation back.

"Well we've made out once, and it wasn't really... Like it was nice. But it didn't give me that feeling that's like, 'wow. I want to date you. You're amazing and I could do this forever'." I shrug and she side eyes me curiously.

"Who would've thought Beca Mitchell was into romance." She giggles. "But I guess I can see where you're coming from. Although is that feeling suppose to come every time you make out with someone?"

"I don't know. I've never felt it before." I admit. "I just have a feeling that it's suppose to feel like that when you actually have feelings for someone. At least strong enough feelings to start a relationship. Although, I haven't really been in a relationship. So maybe im wrong."She pulls up to the house but neither of us get out.

"I've never felt it. I've been in a couple." She frowns. Shit. I didn't want to upset her.

"I'm probably wrong. That's an unrealistic expectation, right?" I comfort.

"You're probably right, now that I think about it. I mean, none of them worked out. And I didn't ever really love them." She admits. "But making out is fun, so don't not do it because you don't expect to start a relationship with them. I thought you were a badass." She teases.

"I thought you were my good influence." I shoot back and she laughs.

"Right. " She takes a deep breath before climbing out. "Gotta get into character."

"Do you do this every time you're expected to act like a 'good girl'?" She nods. "Do you ever get tired of pretending to be something you're not?" She stops walking up my driveway.

"That's rich coming from you." She seems offended and I immediately back track.

"You're right sorry." She stares at me for a moment before sighing.

"I do what's needed. I don't want to disappoint my parents. You know the feeling." She doesn't seem offended anymore and I sigh in relief.

"You're right." I say again. She grins before I start to lead her into my house.

"Hi! I'm Beca's dad, but you can call me Bradley. Or Brad!" My dad smiles as we enter the house. He holds out his hand and I sigh before mumbling under my breath so he can't hear.

"Here we go." She nudges me slightly.

"It's nice to meet you!" She greets cheerily and I almost cringe at how perky and sweet her voice turns.

"Beca. You're friends stopped by." His smiles seems a lot more forced.

"Becky. You didn't tell me you and Beale were friends." Luke comes sauntering in, eyeing Chloe curiously.

"Yeah, what gives Mitchell." Jesse frowns. Stacie is the only one not questioning me. Just smirks lightly at me.

"This is why Beca didn't want to tell you guys." Bradley explains. Jesse and Luke just frown and I quickly send them our classic 'I'll explain later.' "You're other friends are joining us for dinner." He doesn't seem too thrilled.

"Awesome." I grin. "Kitchen's this way." I say to Chloe and lead her to our kitchen.

"I made enchiladas." Bradley grins proudly. Enchiladas are one of the only meals he can make.

"Food looks great." Jesse says as he starts to dish himself some. Luke grabs a plate and dishes some before handing it to me. I hand it over to Chloe and he frowns slightly. He quickly dishes me another plate and I smile.

"Thanks Luke." His frown quickly replaces with a smile.

"No problem Becky." He quickly dishes his own plate. I used to hate being called Becky, but it's turned into kind of a 'thing' between Luke and I.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Brad asks as he dishes Stacie a plate before himself.

"Three days." I say as Chloe says three weeks.

"Three weeks and three days." Chloe says and my dad nods happily. While my friends just chuckle to themselves.

The rest of dinner primarily consists of Bradley asking us questions while my friends laugh to themselves or carry on more interesting conversations I'd like to be apart if, rather than being interrogated. We slip up a lot. Luckily Chloe is quick on her feet and Bradley seems too happy about me having a 'decent' friend to notice.

"It was super nice to meet you." Chloe smiles as I lead her to the door.

"Come back anytime." Bradley waves. Jesse, Luke and Stacie follow us out the door and we head to Chloe's car.

"Spill it." Jesse demands as Chloe and I lean against the hood of her car. I look to Chloe to see if she cares if I tell them, Stacie already knows, and she shrugs.

"Chloe's a secret badass." Stacie blurts. Jesse and Luke look at all of us incredulously as we nod along.

"I keep her secret, she helps me not be disappointing to my dad." I shrug. Simple.

"No way." Jesse looks at Chloe as if he's seeing a whole new person. "Does Aubrey know?"

"Yep. I can't believe you're dating my best friend. I swear if you-"

"Save the protective best friend talk for another time." I cut her off and she glares at me.

"Wow, Becky. How'd you figure it out?" Luke takes a seat in the hood next to me and Chloe frowns slightly. Probably not happy about all the people sitting on her car or something.

"She caught me and Beale making out in the library while looking for her tutor. Who happens to be Chloe." Stacie states rather proudly. Both Luke and Jesse's eyes shoot to Chloe in surprise.

"Like I said to Beca. If you're hot, you're hot. Don't try and put a label on my sexuality, please." Chloe answers their unspoken questions.

"I like this new version of Beale I'm meeting." Jesse laughs.

"Not new. The real her." Luke corrects and both me and Chloe send him a smile for understanding. See? Luke's awesome.

"Well I love the real Chloe." Stacie smirks and Chloe laughs.

"I gotta get going. But we're meeting every Thursday and Tuesday for tutoring, okay?" I nod as Luke and I hope of her car.

"Thanks, Chloe." I say and she grins.

"Thank you too, Beca." I grin back and she drives away.

"We should invite her to get a smoke with us sometime." Stacie suggests.

"She smokes?" Jesse gapes.

"She's more of a badass than you are, Jess." Stacie rolls her eyes.

"She seems cool." Luke nods before turning to me. "You're dad certainly likes her a lot more than us."

"He just assumes people like you guys are bad influences. Like if you don't have Aubrey Posen standards you're automatically a bad person." I laugh.

"Hey!" Jesse frowns and we all laugh.

"Can't believe you bagged Posen." Luke shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know right? I've been trying to get into her pants since freshman year." Stacie pouts.

"Beca!" I hear my dad call out the door.

"Gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I turn to go back into my house.

"Tomorrow's Friday, so be prepared to have a kick ass time!" Luke calls to me as I head towards the door. I quickly turn around, putting a finger to my lips, smirking slightly as they all laugh and flip me off. I return the gesture before heading back inside.

"I'm glad you're making friends with Chloe Beale." Brad says as I head upstairs to my room. "Glad you're getting good influences in your life." I chuckle to myself as I enter my room.

"If you only knew." I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So sorry if my updates are slow! Or get slow. With school, work, the gym, and my kind of there social life, updates might be slow. Once I get into a groove I will probably update fairly quickly maybe. Anyhow tell me what you think! Love the support! I really appreciate it and I'll try to lengthen my chapters. Enjoy **

"If you had to eat an apple for every cavity you got, woah." I roll my eyes as Jesse stumbles along next to me, shit faced drunk.

"It's a good thing I don't get cavities. I hate apples." Luke adds, also drunk as hell.

I'm walking down a street close to Luke's house after getting a quick drink with Luke and Jesse. Well it was a quick drink for me, they decided to drink a couple more beers than me. And a bottle of vodka.

"Jesse! Get away from that house!" I chase after Jesse who's in the process of pulling down his zipper, about to piss all of the house.

"Guys! That's... That's someone's house!" Luke calls and I roll my eyes as Jesse continues to run away from me while struggling with his zipper. How the hell is he that fast while drunk?

"No shit!" I curse and I finally manage to catch Jesse by the side of the house. There's a window next to us and I quickly try to tug on Jesse to get him away. He's still trying to unzip his pants and I swear to god I'm about to punch this kid.

"No it's..." He looks like he's thinking really hard as he ambles over to us. "Beale's house." Wait, what?

Suddenly the light flicks on in the room next to us. We all quickly drop to the floor just under the window and up against the side of the house. I hear someone talking and the window starts to slide open shit.

"Shit!" Someone's foot comes in contact with Jesse's head and they curse as the tumble through the window. They land on their face just in front of us and we all look at each other in horror. Until I notice the red hair and... Well the amazing ass in front of me.

"Are you sneaking out?" I laugh. Jesse and Luke look at me like I'm crazy and Chloe instantly shoots up, her back still to us. I guess Luke and Jesse are still too drunk to realize who it is.

"Chloe?" Luke asks, confused. Chloe slowly turns to face us as she rubs her nose.

"What the hell are you guys doing in front of my house?" She whispers as she quickly scoots next to me. " And shut up before my parents hear us.

"Jesse was trying to piss on your house." Luke explains as he kids slowly. Jesse seems to have gotten distracted by a lawn gnome not too far away.

"What?" Chloe looks to me, her face scrunched up in confusing.

"They're both pretty drunk. Jesse doesn't hold his liquor as well as Luke, obviously." I sigh and Chloe's confused face turns into one of amusement.

"Oh. You guys were on your way to Luke's house then?" She questions and I nod. She looks to Luke on my right side, her brow furrowing slightly, then to Jesse who's poorly army crawling towards her lawn gnome. "Jesse! Leave my gnome alone!" She whisper yells.

"So. You were sneaking out?" Jesse pouts and crawls back to us to continue a conversation with Luke that I easily tune out. Chloe turns to me, a smirk firmly planted on both of our faces.

"You got it." She giggles. Like legitimately giggles. It kind of works for her, rather than making me want to slap her, it's kind of cute. I guess.

"Such a badass, Beale." I tease and she shoves me slightly. We grin at each other for a moment until I realize I should leave or something.

"C'mon boys." I say, brushing off my pants then motioning them to follow. Luke quickly jumps up to follow while Jesse stares at the house longingly.

"What are your plans?" Chloe questions and I raise an eyebrow. "Jesse, don't." She warns and Jesse reluctantly gets up to follow me.

"Luke's parents aren't home, so we were planning to just chill there, have a smoke or something." I shrug, I'm backing up slowly, grinning at her. I think I know what she's getting at.

"Can Amy and I join you?" Chloe smiles, knowing that I knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know, Beale. You two might cramp our style." I shrug as Jesse trips over the curb and Luke laughs.

"Right..." Chloe grins and I smirk back. "Amy's meeting me on the corner. It's in the way to Luke's house, so let's go." She starts walking towards Luke's house and I follow after, smirk still in place.

"I think she has a crush on you." Luke whispers to me as Jesse starts to talk to Chloe about painting his room or something. I turn my head towards him and he looks really jealous. Like really jealous. Chloe obviously doesn't have a crush on me, but Luke definitely does.

"You're drunk Luke." I kiss him on the cheek and he grins, thoughts about Chloe disappearing. Chloe's words from before enter my head. Making out for fun, huh? My eyes travel over Luke, he's super hot. Maybe I could try it again.

"You're so amazing Becky." Luke gushes. Thoughts of making out with him are quickly dashed. What the hell kind of friend would I be if I made out with my friend who I know has feelings for me? A shitty one.

"Thanks Luke. You too." He grins, throwing an arm over me and I laugh. I need to find him a girl friend. I'm sure there's plenty of girl's into him and I

don't want him stuck on me.

"So what're you guys talking about?" Chloe joins our conversation as Jesse stumbles along in front of us.

"How amazing Becky is." Luke explains and Chloe nods. Her eyes traveling from Luke's arm around my shoulder to my eyes and she raises an eyebrow. I shrug and she shakes her head.

"Ginger?!" We look to see Amy by the street corner doing a weird dance on the ground. "Look at me! I'm working the corner!" She laughs loudly.

Jesse turns to us in confusion. "Amy's a hooker?" He asks as he turns and stumbles towards her.

"Is that Mitchell?" Amy calls as we approach her.

"The one and only." I jokingly bow. Amy grins. We've hung out every now and then. Mostly to get drunk, but she's always a good laugh.

"When'd you hook up with this crowd?" Amy laughs, eyeing Luke and his arm around me. She raises an eyebrow at me, knowing well the situation, and I look away in shame. Okay fine everyone! I shrug his arm off, side stepping a bit and he frowns. I bump Chloe and her arm quickly shoots to my elbow.

"I'm Beca's new tutor, slash good influence so her dad isn't disappointed. Becs caught Stace and I making out in the library and all she has to do us keep my rep in tact. It's a deal of sorts." Chloe explains and I nod along.

"Oh. I thought you slept with the hobbit." Amy says nonchalantly and I cough awkwardly.

"I'm straight." I remind and Any states at me for a moment.

"Like that's stopped Beale before." Amy grins and Chloe laughs. I smile slightly, nudging Chloe playfully.

"You continue to surprise me." I notice her grip on my elbow tightens.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chloe whispers in my ear and I laugh.

"The anticipation is killing me." I whisper back, Amy clears her throat and my attention is brought back to my surroundings, rather than just Chloe. I'm kind of starting to like Chloe. Not romantically, but she's seems pretty cool so far.

"So what's the plan?" Amy asks.

"We're going to Luke's." Chloe explains and Amy's face lights up.

"Sounds awesome." She grins. I start to walk and Amy starts up a conversation with Luke and Jesse about wrestling alligators.

"Amy's had her eye on Luke for a while." Chloe says to me. I nod, noticing the way Luke smiles brightly. Maybe she could help him move on.

"I'm not trying to lead him on." I explain when I notice the look in Chloe's eyes.

"I know." She shrugs. "It's hard to be his friend and not lead him on. I get it." I smile at her understanding. The thought of Chloe misinterpreting my intentions like that gives me a feeling of disappointment. Like I actually care about what she thinks. Weird.

"Amy would be good for him. If she could drop all her over boyfriends." i suggest. Maybe she isn't a good match for him. Then again Luke doesn't have the cleanest track record.

"They'd be good together." Chloe agrees. "You know who you'd be good with?"

"Are you some love guru now?" I laugh. She rolls her eyes, shoving me lightly. "Shoot." I nod.

"I don't actually know yet." She frowns and I laugh.

"That was super enlightening Chloe." She smiles at me and I smirk. "You know who you'd be good with?"

"Who?" She grins. "Wait, I've got an idea. How about this, we both name two people we think the other person would be good with, one girl and one boy. Dealing you have to get a date with each one!" Her eyes are bright, her face portraying that she thinks she came up with the greatest idea ever. It makes me smile.

"I seem to be making a lot of deals with you lately." I muse. She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to go on a date with random people you think I'd like."

"Don't be a poop." She holds out her hand and I take it hesitantly. "I promise I'll put a lot of thought into it as long as you promise to do the same."

"Deal, Beale." I shake her hand and she grins. "I might already be regretting this."

"Too late." She laughs. "We're here!" She points to Luke's house and I drop her hand.

"I know where my best friend's house is." I laugh and she shrugs.

"Hey flat-butts! Let's get drunk!" Amy pulls out two bottles of tequila from her back pack and my eyes widen.

"Jess already looks like he's about to pass out." I frown as we enter the large house. We quickly start towards the basement and I notice that Luke seems to have sobered up a bit. The basement is just one large room with a couple couches and bean bags, a large tv with an Xbox hooked up to it, and a sound system. Along with an alcohol cabinet.

"You're parents are loaded." Amy drops her bag and bottles on the ground before she jumps onto a bean bag.

"I think Jess already passed out." Luke laughs at Jess sprawled out on the couch. Jesse flips him off causing more laughter.

"You lucky bastards get hang here?" Chloe flops onto the other beanbag an I laugh.

"Still getting used to your language." I walk over to stand next to the beanbag and she grins up at me. I notice how pretty she is. I mean I noticed her over all beauty before, but it's like I can see the smaller things that make her so pretty. Her striking blue eyes, her freckles. It's... Weird.

"Shots!" I turn to see Amy holding up the bottles and Luke with some shot glasses he must have gotten from the cabinet.

"C'mon." I hold out my hand for Chloe and she takes it, but she tightens her grip when I try to drop her hand after helping her up.

"To Luke's bad ass basement!" Amy cheers as everyone takes a shot besides Jesse who actually is passed out by now. We quickly follow with two more.

I actually end up taking the shots with my left hand because Chloe is still gripping my right. I should probably just let it go, but whatever. I take another shot, and so does Chloe. She takes two more and she's giggling lightly. It's kind if contagious so I giggle too. I'm probably a little tipsy. Luke takes out some beers from his cabinet and Chloe grabs two and I do do two. She drags me towards the beanbag, and I decide to sit down. She quickly follow due to our still joined hands and she's sitting half on top of my. She just snuggles to my side, laughing. Oh well.

"Wanna see something cool?" I ask and she nods excitedly. I put the top of my beer under the cap of my other beer, all in one hand, and quickly hit the bottom against the ground, popping off the top of one of my beers.I take a sip and grin at her. her eyes widen in excitement and she quickly grabs her two beers.

"Do mine!" I do the same to hers and she grabs her beer giddily. "That's super cool."

"Luke taught me." We lazily sip our beers.

"We should be friends." Chloe says after a few moments of silence.

"Because I can open a beer with one hand?" I laugh.

"No. Because you're cool and pretty. And I like you. You're funny." She nods as if agreeing with herself. "Yeah. We should be Besties."

"I don't think I know you well enough." I say, taking a sip of my beer. We're both still tipsy, but I still blush a bit at her calling me pretty.

"Okay. Maybe just friends for now?" She turns to look at me and I nod.

"Okay. Yeah. Friends." She grins.

"Good friends?" She nudges me.

"Great friends." I tap my beer against hers.

"Awesome." She smiles.

"Awesome." I agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry about that slow update. I love the support and there's another authors note with a little more details on what's going on! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect or any characters.**

"Beca. Beca?" I feel someone poke my side and I slowly open my eyes, wincing at the light. I have a minor hangover and it takes me a second to remember where I am. Once my eyes are fully open, I'm met with bright blue eyes staring back at me. Like super close.

"Dude!" I jerk back, resting my head against the bean bag as Chloe hovers over me. I wince again at the fast motion. Damn it. "Jesus Christ! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Get up!" She laughs. "I feel awkward being the only one awake." She shifts so she's lying beside me and my eyes shift around the room. Luke is passed out on the floor next to his alcohol cabinet, Jesse is still out on the couch, and Amy managed to snag a sleeping bag across the room.

"God. What time is it?" I whine and Chloe rolls her eyes.

"It's already 9. I mean we didn't even drink that much!" Chloe rants and I nudge her lightly.

"I wouldn't have been up at this time on a Saturday, drinking the night before or not." I mutter as I stare up at the ceiling. She giggles beside me and we just lay there in silence. Not even an uncomfortable silence.

"So I think I have a girl for you." Chloe turns her head towards me and I do the same, a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Wait, I thought I was getting two guys. Because I'm not gay." My face scrunches up in confusion and Chloe laughs.

"Uh no, silly. We both agreed to one girl and one guy." She explains and my brow furrows. "Oh come on! Maybe you'll find that you don't mind a girl's company. Besides it's not like I'm asking you to sleep with her." She's practically begging.

"Alright. Alright!" I laugh. "Okay. I'll do it. Just pick someone who's not annoying, or too preppy, and they have to like music." She grins before nodding.

"Actually. I might have to rethink the girl now." She says as she strokes her chin. I roll my eyes. "What about me?"

"I'll have to think about it." I reply. Truth is, I don't know who the hell she'd even like. All I know is she wants someone hot.

"Sooo...what music are you into?" She questions.

"Anything really. I mean a lot if those really pop songs annoy me, but I don't hate all of it. And I'm not really into rap too much. But I like all genres. Some more than others." I shrug. I have a hard time deciding my favorite music.

"Oh! Me too!" Chloe grins so wide I almost laugh. "Like how do you even just pick one?" This time I do laugh.

"Beats me." I grin at her and she smiles brightly. I feel my cheeks start to heat up, and I rub my face as if that'll help take it away. I'm not even sure why my cheeks heat up, but I quickly change the subject. "So what's daddy think you're doing right now?"

"I'm sleeping over at Aubrey's." She grins as if she's the smartest person ever and I laugh again. "He always-" She's cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil." I smirk as I catch I glimpse of the caller ID. She causally turns the phone on speaker before throwing it to the beanbag. I raise a brow at this and she holds up her finger in silence.

"Hey Dad." She says in a sweet voice. Sometimes I forget she's suppose to be keeping up an image.

"Bree is here." Mr. Beale doesn't sound pleased at all. Both me and Chloe meet eyes, 'oh shit' looks adorning our faces.

"Hey Mr. Beale." I quickly interject. I face palm myself because it probably won't help that she's with a self proclaimed badass.

"Beca?" He sounds surprised and Chloe gives me a 'what the fuck?' Look. "Oh Chloe. Why didn't you tell me you were with Beca? Mr. Mitchell called me the other night, and I'm so happy you're influencing those around you." I smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. She's such a good influence." I nod even though he can't see me and Chloe punches my arm.

"We've got to go." She throws in and is about to hang up before her father cuts in again.

"Honey you're going to need a change of clothes. Come over and bring Beca. I'll make you two breakfast!" He sounds excited and Chloe looks mortified. Perfect opportunity to get back at her for agreeing to eat with me dad.

"Sure thing! We'll be over there in twenty." I grin and she slaps me on the arm.

"Alright see you then!" He hangs up the phone and she hits me again.

"Ouch! Cut it out!" I laugh as I stand up and take a few steps back.

"You little bitch!" She groans as she stands up.

"It's okay! We'll just go over there and eat breakfast." I hold up my hands in defense as she marches over to me. She grabs me hands and pulls me closer, the scent of alcohol and smoke invading my senses. I probably smell similar.

"Except for the fact we both smell like alcohol and smoke. And you smell a bit ill after shave." Her face scrunches up at the last part and I lift my shirt up to smell it.

"Oh that's because of Luke. Remember how clingy he was last night?" I laugh, but she doesn't look as amused. "Okay, so I didn't really think that one through. No big. Luke has some of my clothes here, and we can just take a quick shower." I suggest, already leading her up the stairs.

"What about me?" She reminds me as I head into Luke's room. "And why do you have clothes here?" I turn to her, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"We're best friends. Shit happens and sometimes I leave my clothes here. Sometimes I purposely leave stuff for occasions such as these." I explain, but she still frowns as I open a drawer full if my clothes.

"You have you're own fucking drawer?" I turn to her in surprise. Why is she peeved about that?

"I bet some of my clothes could maybe fit you. We can tell your dad we spilled smoothies in your clothes and I let you borrow some." I decide not to question her and I hand her some clothes that would probably fit. "You can shower first." She quickly takes them and I point towards the bathroom joined to Luke's room.

I flop onto Luke's bed as Chloe goes into the bathroom. My thoughts wonder to who the hell I'd set Chloe up with. It's not like I'd have an issue with finding someone to say yes, I mean Beale is super hot, but finding someone who she's like, is a little tougher. I mean I just met her. I then start to wonder who she'll pick for me. The though of going on a date with a girl is actually interesting. I mean I've had girl crushes, like any other girl on the planet, but I've never wanted to like date a girl. I feel a sense if excitement though and I'm seriously wondering who Chloe will pick.

"Becky?" I look up to see Luke in the doorway, looking like shit. "Who's in my shower?"

"Chloe. I stupidly agreed to breakfast with her dad to cover for her, but we didn't want to go smelling like a party, so we're cleaning up a bit." I explain. He nods a bit confused before sitting next to me.

"Last night was fun. I like Beale." Luke nods against as if agreeing with himself before reaching to his head. "I drank too much." Luke probably drank at least twice as much as everyone else.

"Hell yeah you did." I laugh and he shoves me lightly. "I think Amy likes you." I grin.

"That girl likes anyone with abs and a penis." Luke chuckles. "She's almost as bad as Stace." I gasp jokingly.

"Let's not get too crazy." I hear the shower turn off and start to gather up my pile of clothes. "On a serious note, you should try getting out into the dating field." I turn to him and he stares back.

"Yeah. Well I kind of only want one girl. Not really sure if she's interested yet." Shit. He looks so caring and sweet. But I can't do that to him. I like him, but not like that.

"Don't do that to yourself Luke." I mutter and he frowns. Chloe comes bursting out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"Thanks for the shower Luke." She strolls up to me and nudges my hip. "Turns out your clothes actually fit okay." She does a playful spin and I nod. She's got on a band t-shirt with a hoodie over it and some jeans I had that I have to roll up to wear. She had to put on a belt like I usually do and I frown when I notice which one it is.

"Hey. That's my favorite one." I whine as I tug at her belt loops. She takes a few steps forward and faces me and I quickly drop my hands. Okay weird. I'm not usually a touchy person. She tugs on my belt loops next before she starts to undo the belt I'm currently wearing. She obviously is a bit more touchy than me.

"Fine. I'll trade you. Can you get mine?" I don't see why we can't undo our own belts, but I nod anyways and start to unbuckle my favorite belt from her waist.

"I'm going to see if Jess and Amy are awake." Luke frowns as he starts towards the door. He eyes the both of us and I stare straight back. He meets my eyes and smiles. "Text me later?"

"Sure." I smile before he exits. My attention is brought back to Chloe as I feel her lean into me as she reaches around to unloop a snag on my belt behind me.

"We should find him a date too." Chloe mutters and I start on hers again. "That boy is so in deep it's heart breaking." She finishes taking off the belt and I continue to work on mine, just getting to I looping it. I tug and the buckle, pulling the other end through a couple of loops and Chloe steps even closer. Our hips almost touching.

"You're not one for personal space, are you?" I chuckles awkwardly as I try to take a step back. She just steps forward and I take my attention away from the belt to meet her eyes. They're twinkling playfully and I feel a warmth in my stomach, and the heat go to my cheeks again. Seriously?

"You're not one for taking off belts, are you." She mimics and I roll my eyes. "Seriously. I could've taken off like fifty belts in this time." She puts her hands over yours and just tugs, causing the belt to finally come off.

"I had some distractions." I defend. She drops my hand before rolling her eyes and pointing towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up. My dad's waiting, slow poke." She pokes me as she says 'poke', and I start towards the bathroom, swatting her hand.

"Okay, okay." I laugh as I enter the bathroom. I quickly strip and enter the shower, humming the tune of the song I heard recently. I start to sing to myself as I wash my hair. I'm about done when I hear the bathroom door open. "Shit! Seriously?" I groan as I hear a familiar giggle.

"I like your voice." Chloe compliments and I hear her rummaging through doors as I shut of the shower. I blush lightly and mumble something close to a thanks. "Does Luke have any mouth wash?"

"Yeah, hold on." I poke my head out, making sure to cover my body with the curtain as Chloe laughs even more at me. "Just hand me my towel." I roll my eyes.

"If you don't want people in the bathroom while you shower, you should lock the door." She shrugs as she hands me my towel. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my body as I step out to see Chloe still rummaging through the drawers.

"It's in the mirror." I pull open on of the mirrors to reveal mouth wash and countless hair products.

"Damn. So that's how he gets his hair so good looking." Chloe muses as she takes the mouth wash. She offers some to me and I take it, careful not to drop my towel. "I like your tattoo. I mean I've seen it when you wear tank tops to school, but I've never gotten to see the whole thing." She says once we spit out the mouth wash. I flinch as she runs her hand over my shoulder blade where the tattoo is printed and I take a step back.

"I need to get changed." I mumble and she grins.

"Right. FYI, we all have the same lady bits, so I don't see why you're so shy about it." She giggles and I roll my eyes. "Hurry up. It's already been like forty minutes."

I quickly get changed once she leaves and she renters later so we can both blow dry out hair. Yes Luke has a blow dryer, have you seen his hair? We end up arriving at Chloe's house a little over an hour after her after called after leaving our other clothes at Luke's.

"Ladies! What was the hold up?" Mr. Beale asks as he puts out plates. "Although I guess I should be thankful, it took me awhile to put this together." He places down a plate of crepes and my eyes widen.

"Thanks so much sir." I add the sir for god measure and he grins brightly. "Sorry about the hold up, Chloe's clothes got mouth wash and water all over them and we had to change and she had to shower." I lie smoothly and Chloe grins at me. It's almost weird how a like their grins look.

"I thought I told you I was with Beca, maybe I said Bree instead or something." It's a weak excuse, but he doesn't question it as he continues to grin at the two of us.

"It's fine. Beca, I received a call from your father yesterday about how pleased he was. Apparently Chloe is having a very good influence on you. Not that you were bad before." He amends and I nod as we start to eat. "I'm just glad the Chloe is influencing the people around her."

"Of course Sir. Chloe is showing me the lifestyle I think I should be striving for." I wink at Chloe and she discreetly sticks out her tongue at me.

"I'm glad. I hope you're grade in my class picks up soon?" I nod, grimacing slightly. Yeah right. Science sucks.

The rest of breakfast is spent with small talk and talk about school. Chloe's dad is pretty cool, even though he's my teacher. Chloe sends me thankful smiles every now and then and I return them. Chloe's pretty cool too. Like in a 'how could anyone not like you' way. Not to mention her grins look like they could cure cancer. Breakfast ends and Chloe's dad offers to drop me off. Chloe joins us and walks me to my door.

"Thanks. My dad looks so... Excited. He really likes you. I mean he liked you before, but now he just adores you." Chloe waves her hands around while she talks and I laugh.

"I'm glad. You're dad is pretty cool." I nod and she grins. I'm about to head inside until she grabs my wrist.

"So last night, I mean I know we were drunk, but do you think that we actually could be friends. Like. Legit friends?" She actually looks nervous and I put my hand over hers that's currently grabbing my wrist. Sure I'm not usually a touchy person, but something about Chloe kind if makes it hard not to.

"Of course." She grins widely before pulling me into a hug.

"Awesome, Becs." I hesitantly hug back before smirking as we pull apart.

"Already to nicknames, huh? I think this relationship is moving to fast for me." I tease as she rolls her eyes.

"Well we've already met each other's parents, so I think nicknames are in order." She jokes back and I rub my chin in fake thought.

"I guess that's true, but I'd like a nickname a little more original." I muse. She shakes her head and I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of Chloe's dad honking his horn.

"Deal." She smirks as she starts toward her car. I watch her walk for a moment before she turns around about halfway there. "See you on Monday!" She waves comically and I wave back much more subdued.

"See you Monday." I repeat as she climbs into her car. She couldn't have heard me, but I said it anyways as I enter my house. Chloe Beale. She's certainly something.

**A/n: I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts guys! I'll be honest and say I have no outline, so I'm just going for it. Life's been kinda rough lately :(, but I'm still trying to get out chapters. If ya'll have any song recommendations for me, that'd actually be kind of cool. Music makes me happy and I also want to learn some songs on the guitar. Love you all. **

**Tumblr: musicaddiction22 if you wanna chat or contact me or anything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: sorry for the delayed updates! Life is kicking my ass, but I'm trying. Your reviews and support are so motivating! Haha, thanks so much. I hope you enjoy!**

"Guess what!"

"Jesus Christ!" I holler as I feel someone's hands start to shake my shoulders excitedly. I take out my headphones and look to see Chloe grinning at me widely.

"Guess what." She repeats still shaking my shoulders, but a little less vigorously. She steps right in front of me to face me and she's practically vibrating with excitement.

It's a Monday, so I just saw Chloe on Saturday, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her. But I swear I'm not some creepy clingy weirdo. I glance around to see a few eyes on us, eyeing us curiously. Guess they're not used to Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale being friends. Then again, it's not like I'm used to it either.

"Chlo. People are staring." I mumble and she rolls her eyes. "We're at school. Aren't you worried about your rep?" A few people are still eyeing us and I shift a bit.

"Oh calm your tits, _Bobec_." My face scrunches up and she giggles. "It was worth a try." She shrugs.

"Please don't try again." I tease and she shoves me playfully. "Bells about to ring." I start towards my next class and she quickly grasps my hand.

"Wait! I didn't get to tell you!" She whines and more people start to stare. I turn to face her, but she doesn't drop my hand. "Alexis Ashton. Brazilian. Super hot. _And _your date on Friday." She looks super proud of herself and it takes me a moment to remember our deal. Oh yeah. Shit.

"Damn it. I don't want to go on a date with some random girl." I pout. Chloe rolls her eyes and I shove her lightly. "I don't want to go on a date with some random anybody. Girl or not." I continue.

"She's funny and I put a lot of thought into who I was going to pick Beca, so don't tell me you're not going." She stares unwavering into my eyes and I try to stare back. I quickly get uncomfortable though and look away, sighing.

"Fine." I relent and Chloe squeals excitedly, probably gaining more stares, but at this point who gives a fuck. "But if it sucks you owe me an coffee or something." I demand and she giggles, while practically bouncing up and down.

"Deal! Oh and another thing," She turns a bit more seriously and I raise a brow expectantly. "I think Amy's into Luke. Like not in the, ' I just want sex ', but in the 'lets date' kind of way." My eyes widen at that.

"Like. As in, she'd drop her boy toys? Because I'm not letting Luke get played if he decides to go on a date with her." I feel myself grow a bit protective if my best friend and Chloe nods.

"Just put in a good word for her. I think she's for real." I nod hesitantly. I doubt someone like Amy would get serious enough to drop her boy toys over one night of partying. But maybe it's worth a shot.

"Mitchell." I instantly stiffen at the condescending tone and quickly turn to face Aubrey fucking Posen. Blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and looking like she's about to attend a business meeting rather than another day of school.

"Posen." I reply, tone turning abrasive. I feel Chloe's grip on my arm, which I didn't even notice until now, tightening slightly.

"What are you doing with Chloe?" She frowns and I hear Chloe sigh beside me.

"Just talking. Is that an issue?" God I hate her. She rolls her eyes, but before she can get something out, Chloe chimes in.

"We're friends, Bree." I try to hold in my smile at her words, but I'm pretty sure I'm failing. Something about her telling her best friend, who basically hates me, that we're friends now makes me feel light almost. Like I could fly or something.

"You're friends with, Mitchell?" She sounds incredulous and I smirk. But it quickly turns to a frown as I remember something important.

"You're dating Jesse." This is the first time I've seen her since Jess admitted that to me , and I find myself bubbling up in annoyance. How could he be dating such a bitch.

"I-" She instantly flushes and quickly looks around to see if anyone heard, apparently we're not as interesting as before, so no one is looking our way. "Yes I am. How can you be such an urchin compared to him?"

"Aubrey!" Chloe chastises and Aubrey looks like she's about to puke as she realizes Chloe's defending me. "Stop being so rude." I turn to look at Chloe who actually looks mad. I've never seen her look mad and it's... The way to explain it is escaping me at the moment, but it's kind of attractive. Attractive in like a friendly way or something. Like how you find your friends attractive or something...

"Don't take her side! She's a horrible influence and she's going to encourage you to do... Stuff, even more than you already do." Aubrey's voice cuts me out of my attempt at mentally explaining how I was feeling and I notice that she's actually whining.

"You'd be surprised to find who's influencing who, Posen." I laugh and Chloe squeezes my arm again, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shush up, stupid head." She whispers as she hip bumps me. Aubrey still hears it and scoffs.

"I- god whatever." She huffs. "Just don't let your dad find out." She reprimands as she heads off to class, which happens to be two doors down.

The bell rings and Chloe squeezes my arm before releasing it and cursing.

"You made me late, Beale." I tease as I amble off to class. She falls into step beside me and I turn to see her roll her eyes.

"Whatever B.M.-" I quickly cut her off with a sound resembling a buzzer.

"No way. You didn't even try on that one." I laugh and she shoves me playfully.

"Well aren't you just the pickiest." Chloe laughs and I shake my head, still chuckling."That one wasn't so-"

"Oh it was bad, Chlo."

"I could call you Gip." She smiles and I look at her curiously. "Like G, I and P. Girl in paid!" I look down at my red plaid shirt over my Pink Floyd Tee shirt and laugh.

"You're joking, right?" She frowns and I shove her lightly. "It was a valiant effort."

"So comforting." She mumbles. I'd almost believe that she was sad if there wasn't a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"This is the first time I have an excuse for being late." I change the subject."You can come in and tell your dad that you were helping me out." I grin as I remind her that I have science next.

"No way."

"What, why not? Just to be an ass?" I frown and Chloe punches me, laughing. "Just come into my class and say you were doing tutoring stuff. Your dad will love it."

"I- alright fine." She relents and I fist bump triumphantly. "God. Who knew you were such a dork?" She laughs and it's my turn to punch her playfully.

"One of the stipulations to being my friend. You'll have to bail me out of things." I shrug and she grins widely at me.

"Only if you do the same." I pretend to think it over and she nudges me slightly.

"Of course." I smile and she grins widely back.

We arrive at my class and I enter with Chloe following behind me. A few classmates look at us curiously, but I ignore it and instead walk up to Mr. Beale and put on my most apologetic face.

"So sorry sir. Chloe was just trying to help me out with some last minute stuff. I swear I didn't mean to be late." I explain as he nods hesitantly before looking to Chloe.

"Yeah, sorry dad. She just had a question and we got carried away. Won't happen again. I swear." I'm almost amazed at how easily she places a charming smile on her face and how easily her dad gives into it.

"Don't let it happen again. And get to graphic arts, Chloe." He tries to sound stern, but a smile cracks onto his face. "Take a seat miss Mitchell."

I'm about to go sit by Jesse when Chloe grabs my hand and takes my by the door, holding up a 'one second' finger to her dad who just sighs and continues to lecture. Perks of having a father for a teacher.

"You officially owe me one." Chloe smiles and I roll my eyes. The amount if eye rolling in our friendship is a bit alarming.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as long as it isn't anything too crazy." I chuckle and she smiles even wider.

"Deal?"

"Deal." I reply and she winks before exiting the room. I look after her for a second before chuckling and taking my seat. Instead of Jesse questioning me about that like expected, her merely grins while shaking his head.

"Can I help you?" I raise a brow toward him and he grins even bigger.

"Wanna hang out tonight?" He says instead and I narrow my eyes.

"Why?" He rolls his eyes, but I swear something's up.

"I just want to hang out with one of my best friends. Is that too much to ask for?" I drop my suspicions and shake my head.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at five? We'll get dinner and stuff." He informs and I nod.

"Whatever." I turn towards the board and decide to try and pay attention. Mr. Beale won't believe Chloe's helping if I still manage to fail, right?

"Awesome." I hear, but chose to ignore Jesse for the rest of the class.

The school day passes quickly with no more encounters with Chloe. I ignore the slight disappointment and chose instead to spend the few hours before I meet Jesse to do some mixing. I've almost finished a track I've been working on for weeks, when Jesse comes bursting through the door.

"What the hell?" I groan, sliding off my headphones.

"It's five. Let's go." He gesture towards The door and I sigh. It's then a notice his appearance.

Blue, button up plaid shirt with a nice pair of jean, and his nicest vans. His hair is combed neatly and as I approach him a note that he's wearing cologne. I'm about to quip 'this isn't being a date, but thanks for trying ', when something clicks in my head.

"Oh my god!" I point at him accusingly and he looks at me guiltily. "No. No. I'm not hanging out with Posen. No, no, no-" I cut myself off with a shriek as Jesse quickly grabs me and fireman carries me out the room.

"It won't suck, I promise." He consoles as I continue to yell.

"Put me down before I- dad! Dad tell him to put me down!" My father just grins and waves from the couch as Jesse swings open the door.

"I already explained to your dad what's going on Becs." He laughs as he kicks the door closed. "Turns out he loves the Posens." He continues to carry me and plops me into the back seat.

"Wow. I'm a little offended by the amount of effort Jesse had to put into just getting you to hang out with me." Instead of Aubrey's shrill, condescending tone, I'm meet with the sweet voice if my favorite ginger.

I turn to see Chloe grinning at me from the seat right next to me. Her hair down in loose waves, wearing a baby blue dress. Making me feel a little underdressed in my skinny jeans and band top.

"Chloe." I breathe out. Her eyebrow quirks and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I'm surprised to see you." I explain, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm here so you don't have to third wheel it with these two, but still technically spend time with Bree ." She explains almost excitedly.

"Welcome, Beca. I look forward to hanging out with you." Aubrey looks the complete opposite of what she said, but I nod. She's obviously just trying to be nice. Probably due to some threats from Chloe and Jesse.

"Alrighty guys! Let's do this!" Jesse fist pumps into the air, Chloe laughs and I see Aubrey quirk a smile. Jesse winks at me through the rearview mirror and I shake my head with a small smile. Soon enough, Chloe reaches across to grab my hand as she dives into a story about this dog she saw on her way home.

I smile a bit as I watch her talk and I squeeze her hand slightly. Surprising her and myself. Her gaze drifts to me and I decide to just smile and nod my head for her to continue. Her eyes are bright as she continues, gripping my hand just a bit tighter. Okay, so maybe this night won't suck _that _bad.

disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or their characters or this song I based my fiC on


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect characters or the song **

**A/n: So, I'm pretty bad I know. a short update and a long wait. Totally lame, yeah? But I'll try to update sooner and longer. Thanks for the support, even if I'm not the best writer haha. My life is not easy at the moment, but I do like writing and I hope to improve and entertain. Much love to you all.**

"And that's how Jesse and I got together." Aubrey finishes with a smile as Jesse leans over to peck her on the cheek. My face scrunches up in disgust and I feel Chloe elbow me softly.

"So basically Jesse just hounded you for a date for a couple weeks, you gave in and found out you didn't detest him. Then you guys had sex." I smirk slightly as Jesse glares at my through the rearview mirror and Aubrey starts coughing.

"We haven't had sex yet!" Jesse corrects, still glaring. I feel her elbow me again and I turn to her with a smirk. She gives me a stop it look, but I can see the corners of her lips quirking up slightly.

"Seriously Beca?!" Aubrey turns to look at me as I turn away from Chloe. Her face is bright red from anger and probably embarrassment. Whatever. Serves Jesse right for not telling me for months.

"I think it's cute." I can tell Chloe is trying to calm Aubrey down and it works a bit as her face relaxes a bit. She nudges me for the third time, and I know she wants me to apologize without even having to look at her.

"Yeah." I agree and Aubrey's eyes widen is surprise. I look to the rearview mirror to see surprise on Jesse's face as well before turning back to Aubrey. "Glad you two are happy." I add for good measure. I glance at Chloe to see her grinning widely at me, and it kind of makes complimenting Aubrey totally worth it.

"We are." Jesse grins. "Thanks Becs." He looks delighted by my approval and I smile. Jesse's still one of my best friends, so I wasn't lying when I sad I was glad he was happy.

"Yeah Mitchell. Thanks." Aubrey sighs. She seems reluctant to say it, and I shrug before slumping back into my seat.

"Are we almost there yet?" After forcing me into the car, Jesse told me that we'd be going to a small diner to eat dinner. He neglected to inform me that it seemed to be in the middle if freaking nowhere.

"Almost." Chloe says grabbing my hand. Aubrey and Jesse start a conversation with each other, but I quickly tune it out and focus on Chloe.

"So I think I have a person for you." I whisper, even though Jesse and Aubrey obviously aren't paying any attention.

"Oh yeah?" She whispers back with a grin. "And who might it be?" She looks a little skeptical for a moment before I squeeze her hand with a grin.

"Luke." I raise my eyebrows in excitement, hold out the hand that isn't gripping hers in a 'Ta-Da' kind of manner. She grins for a second, obviously waiting for a just kidding! Or something. When she doesn't receive one a frown is quickly replacing her grin.

"You're joking!" Aubrey and Jesse send us a questioning look but we ignore them.

"Dead serious." I reply and she shakes her head disbelievingly.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey!" I hold a hand of my heart in mock offense. "I'm seriously wounded."

"What the hell, Beca? I thought you going to-" she cuts herself off when she see's Jesse staring back at us. She returns to a whisper. "Put in a good word for Amy."

"I'm not pairing Luke up with some...manizer..." Her face scrunches up and I elaborate. "Like a girl version of a womanizer."

"A slut." Jesse chimes in and I shake my head at him.

"Butt out, Swanson." I wave him off and I hear him laugh.

"But we're here." Instantly my head perks up and look out the window. It's literally the only building for like four miles and I'm seriously questioning how it gets any business.

"It's a hot spot for truckers and people traveling. It's got the best pie in the world." Jesse gushes as he quickly exits the car to run around and hold open Aubrey's door.

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" I tell Chloe once Aubrey and Jesse start towards the restaurant.

I'm about to exit when I feel a slight tug on my hand. I then remember that Chloe and I are still holding hands and I'm about to let go until I see her face. She looks like someone just drop kicked her puppy.

"Hey." I mumble turning to face her completely. "Chlo? What's up?" I feel a bit awkward. I've never really been great at the whole comforting a friend thing, and I usually just avoid it, but the face she's pulling makes that close to impossible.

"You know I'm not exactly a one man, or woman, type of girl either. I mean, do you think I'm a slut?" This is probably one of the first times I've seen Chloe look so small. She's staring at the seat in front of her, and picking at her nails nervously.

"Of course not." I reassure. The thought never even really occurred to me. I knew she liked to mess around, but I didn't think she was a slut by any means. "I mean you're not having multiple boyfriends and you're just having fun. And-" I stop myself and stare at her for a moment. I reach out to move her shoulders so she's facing me, and her eyes instantly shoot down to her hands. It's almost heartbreaking.

"Hey. Listen to me. I have never, ever thought you were a slut. I think you are amazing. You're so funny, beautiful and I feel so awesome when I'm around you." Shit I didn't mean to let that one out. Her eyes come up to meet mine curiously, and I figure I should continue. "You're seriously so intriguing and I'm kind of glad I walked into that library and saw you and Stace. I mean I could've down without the visuals, but... You know." I smirk lightly as she breaks into a laugh and I rub her forearms comfortingly.

"Oh please. We were hot as hell." She grabs my hands as she laughs just a bit more. I roll my eyes playfully before meeting hers. That sadness is gone and I can honestly say I've never felt better.

"That's better." I mumble and her grip on my hands tighten slightly.

I never really noticed how blue her eyes were. Or how the freckles on her nose are a little closer together than on her cheeks. The slight crinkle by her eye when she laughs or is smiling is all kinds of adorable. Oh god. Beca Mitchell just describe someone else as adorable. Holy shit. Beca Mitchell just described a girl as adorable.

"So I really think you and Luke would be good together. Or at least have a good time." I say as I flinch away. God we got a little close there. "You're both funny and charming and shit. I like you both so I bet you'd like each other and- Jesse and Aubrey are probably wondering where we are. Let's go."

Chloe looks all kinds of confused and it's kind of cute and- God damnit! I'm already out of the car and walking towards the building where I see Jesse and Aubrey making out by the entrance. Classy. Guess they weren't really missing us after all. I try to take a minute to clear my head.

"You're okay Beca." I mumble. "Plenty of girls think their friends are cute and shit. Right? Yeah." I take a deep breath and I feel Chloe's hand in my shoulder. It's then I realize I stopped walking. I stiffen up a bit before taking another deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispers into my ear. I feel my cheeks heat up at the feeling of her hot breath on my ear and I quickly clear my throat.

"Yeah I, uh-" I clench my eyes closed and take one more deep breath. "I was feeling claustrophobic. Sorry." Nailed it.

"Oh." She looks a little confused, and I take her hand. It's becoming second nature and that's kind of freaking me out. I don't drop it though and I lead her towards the entrance.

"What took you guys so long?" Jesse quirks and eyebrow and I roll my eyes.

"Don't act like you weren't too busy getting it on to even notice." I tease and laugh at Aubrey's facial expression.

"We weren't 'getting it on'." She grumbles. "What the hell were you and Chloe doing? Hmm? Making out or something?" It wasn't really delivered well, but I still find my cheeks heating up. I turn to Chloe to see her glaring at Aubrey. Guess she wasn't too fond of the joke either.

"We were just talking about some things." She mutters.

"Let's eat!" Jesse cuts in, clapping his hands together. "I'm starved."

"Same." I agree heading inside, tugging Chloe behind me. "This food better be worth the drive." We enter the restaurant and I gotta admit. It's got a nice vibe to it. We seat ourselves at a table in the corner and Chloe sits next to me.

"Yes." She whispers into my ear. My brow scrunches up in confusion and she must notch because she continues. "I'll go on a date with Luke."

Instead of a feeling of accomplishment, I'm surprised when I feel my face drop. I suggested the damn thing, so why don't I feel proud or something? Instead I feel disappointed.

"On one condition though." She continues. I raise an eyebrow curiously and she giggles into my ear. Oh god. I nearly jump out of my seat when I feel heat pooling in my lower stomach. No fucking way is that- "We make it a double date." My head snaps up a bit and I turn to face her. Her face is about two inches away from mine but I try to ignore it.

"Like, me and Alexis, you and Luke?" I clarify.

"Mhmm." She murmurs, not breaking eye contact.

It's not a good idea. Me and some random girl I don't know, my best friend who's in me with me and... Chloe.

"Sure."

I'm not really one for good ideas anyways.

"Awesome." She grins, backing away slightly. "It's a date then." She turns back to face Aubrey and Jesse as I feel heat spread on my cheeks.

"Yeah. A date." I mumble so no one can hear.

I couldn't really help the small smile spreading across my face.

**a/n: so I discovered Orphan black awhile back and I absolutely love it! I'm almost finished with the second season! Fan girl with me, yeah? Tumblr is musicaddiction22 or PM or something. rock on!**


End file.
